


sunset

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Pregnant Sex, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It, ben is alive somewhere shh, rey is pregnant after tros, slight canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey has been on Tatooine; she's pregnant and she has a connection with Ben during sunset.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	sunset

Tatooine was barren, lifeless, golden. She had spent the last six months restoring the Lars homestead and creating her new home. Some might call it isolating, but she couldn’t let the others see what had become of her; she couldn’t let them into the shell that she had hardened around herself, the wall of sand she had driven because no one would understand. 

Here she was again, alone. Surrounded by sand.

BB-8 had gone back to be with Poe; the Republic was reorganizing and Rose and Finn were off on Chandrila ensuring proper bills were drafted and the First Order would truly be no more. 

But this isolation on Tatooine is what she needed; no one would understand. 

Except one.

After preparing the rations she had retrieved in Anchorhead only a few days before for dinner, she took her plate up to the cliff to watch the twin sunsets. She’d been devouring her rations more than usual, sloppily stuffing them down her throat, starving, hungry, unashamed.

Finished, she basked in the after-sunset of Tatooine, perhaps her favorite time of day, waiting for the stars to show themselves full in the sky.

She placed her palm on her growing stomach, closing her eyes and feeling the Force pulse through her veins. She had gotten so big so fast: For months it felt like she wasn’t showing, the proof bundled under her rags, but around the third month she began to fill out, and the bump she developed became something she didn’t know she could adore so much. Touching it, watching her body change, all because of their love.

“Be with me,” she chanted. I will always be with you -- words she heard six months ago in the Sith lair -- linger in the air, wrapping her like a warm blanket. 

“I know,” she whispers, as the light from inside her shines. She can see it when she closes her eyes, it’s warm and comfortable and bright and colorful. It’s her and Ben and everything good that ever happened between them, their dyad that radiates energy. He’s here with her always, that warmth she felt on Exogol when he returned for her outweighing whatever loneliness awaited her on Tatooine.

She feels in these moments between sunset and darkness, this special time, she’s able to get especially close to him, and for a couple of hours, they’re one soul again. 

The Force is pulsing when she throws her dinner into the sink, excitedly running into the dark bedroom she’s been in for months, this chilly cave-like room that perhaps was once Luke’s uncle and aunt’s bedroom. Lying on the bed, careful in her condition -- her bones ache and that dullness she feels in her back -- she feels Ben’s presence all around her, alive, separate, but alive. It’s in these moments she’s never felt more in control, when it’s her and the life they created and the lingering notion that Ben is somewhere, elsewhere, but somewhere -- but here now. 

She lets her hands fall down to her belly, and with one hand on the side, she lets another drift down into underwear, massaging the area. She’s already so wet, as she gets whenever she thinks about him, feels him, and thinks about the child they’ve created. Her dream -- she just wishes he was actually here. She wishes she could kiss him, that in the solitude of Tatooine they could spend the day rebuilding the past and creating a new future together, devouring each other and making love in each of the barren rooms.

Maybe someday.

The Force shines and glimmers when she places two fingers inside herself, pulsing, and feeling the wetness within. 

She could feel his presence on her breasts, so full and nearly ready to bring her baby sustenance. She could feel his presence as she got closer and closer, picturing him with her, cradling her belly, admiring the tan lines of stretch marks. They were together, the Force connected them and tethered them together forever, through life, death and everything in between.

When she came, she breathlessly let the Force show her visions of their future together: Ben with a child with black curly hair, toddling after her father, Rey installing a crib into the wall on the Falcon, Ben and Rey training together, and eventually leading a group of students, their child growing up, them growing their family, them restoring the Falcon… 

Gasping and opening her eyes, she was brought back to Tatooine and the connection was severed. Her fingers wet, she wrapped them around her belly, and the child within kicked. She smiled, high from the connection, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
